Un destin déjoué
by bev28
Summary: Le grain de sel d'une Poufsouffle, l'amour d'un Gryffondor, l'indifférence d'une Serdaigle : Voilà de quoi changer le destin d'un Serpentard.


Voici un petit OS pour la coupe des Maisons de la Gazette (Vive Serdaigle). De plus ce texte participe au concours super 2000 : Défi du Lièvre – Métal : Vous devez écrire sur le fandom de votre choix, à la seule condition que celui-ci doit apparaître dans la liste établie des Livres du site.

Résumé : Le grain de sel d'une Poufsouffle, l'amour d'un Gryffondor, l'indifférence d'une Serdaigle : Voilà de quoi changer le destin d'un Serpentard.

Disclaimers : Rien de m'appartient, tout l'univers est à JKR.

* * *

**Le destin déjoué**

Le Baron, c'était un surnom que lui avait donné son mentor, Salazar Serpentard. Pourtant Enrick n'était pas noble. En effet ses parents étaient de modestes paysans et le serpentard n'était que le troisième fils.

Pourtant l'élève de septième année, malgré ses origines, avait un port altier et un langage des plus soutenus. Ne croyez pas pour autant qu'il avait honte de ses parents !Enrick adorait juste déstabiliser ses adversaires par sa prestance et sa culture.

Cependant, au grand drame du Baron, une personne échappait à son charme. La magnifique Helena, fille de la Fondatrice Rowena Serdaigle. Enrick n'avait toujours vu qu'elle. Quand en première année, il avait posé pour la première fois ses yeux sur Helena, alors en troisième année, son cœur lui a échappé.

Enrick aimait tout chez sa douce, son intelligence, son caractère tranché, son sourire et ses magnifiques yeux céruléens toujours problème du Serpentard, c'était qu'il était complétement invisible aux yeux de cette toute nouvelle bibliothécaire. Rien n'arrivait à l'atteindre et Enrick désespérait quelque peu.

-oOo-

Un matin de Décembre, il apprit que sa chère et tendre Rowena s'était enfui avec le puissant diadème de sa mère. Ne voulant pas croire à la culpabilité de Helena, Enrick se proposa d'aller la retrouver.

Après plusieurs mois de recherche, Il la trouva enfin dans un tranquille petit village d'Albanie. Elle n'était pas seule. Sa belle ne lui avait jamais appartenue. Un autre homme l'avait séduite et touchée là où lui avait échoué. Etrangement, le Baron n'était pas jaloux. Il respectait énormément Salazar son mentor. Il comprenait maintenant mieux la dispute qu'il y avait eu entre les Fondateurs, Rowena n'avait pas dû supporter que sa fille aime un homme de l'âge de son père et Godric que sa fille aime son plus fervent adversaire.

Enrick, qui avait été invité à dîner, observa le couple face à lui. L'amour exultait de chacun de leur pore. Leurs yeux étaient habités par la flamme authentique de la tendresse. A cet instant, le Baron sut avec certitude que jamais il n'avait eu une seule chance de plaire à Helena. Elle n'avait plus de cœur à donner, il était depuis toujours entre les mains de Salazar qui, lui aussi, lui avait confié le sien.

\- Soyez heureux !

Tel fut l'adieu d'Enrick avant de transplaner, le célèbre diadème de Rowena dans les bras. La relique fut rendue à sa propriétaire et le Baron reprit son apprentissage auprès de la médicomage de l'école, Helga Poufsouffle.

-oOo-

L'année passa comme dans du brouillard pour Enrick. Son amour pour Helena avait tellement pris de place dans sa vie qu'il se sentait… démuni, perdu. Helga, voyant l'homme qu'elle considérait comme un neveu s'égarer, voulu l'aider à sortir de sa dépression.

Elle avait une idée. En effet Enrick, aveuglé par ses sentiments, n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un s'intéressait grandement à lui. En effet Antioche Peverell, en septième année à Gryffondor ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Helga savait que l'héritier Peverell était un chouïa tête brûlée mais il était fidèle dans ses sentiments et avait le cœur sur la main. La médicomage était persuadé que leur réelle rencontre ferait du bien à l'ancien Serpentard. Aussi elle conseilla à son apprenti de créer un groupe d'étude sur les sorts simples de soin. Ce cours additif serait sur base de volontariat. Et comme Helga s'y attendait, Antioche fut le premier à s'inscrire. Le reste ne dépendait plus d'elle, pourtant Helga avait confiance en son instinct et en l'avenir.

\- Bonjour à tous, je vous remercie d'assister à mon cours. Aujourd'hui je vais vous apprendre le sort « episkey » qui permet de soigner de légères blessures. Nous nous entraînerons par groupe de deux. Vu votre nombre impair, l'un de vous sera avec moi.

Bien évidemment, Antioche se proposa pour être le binôme d'Enrick. Le jeune Gryffondor était admiratif de l'apprenti médicomage. Il était posé et fort en plus d'être intelligent. Et aussi, avouons-le, il était magnifique. Enrick était grand et musclé mais néanmoins assez fin. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient délicatement sur son front. Ce qui faisait fondre Antioche et lui avait permis de découvrir son penchant pour le Serpentard, c'était ses envoûtant yeux anthracites.

Enrick, pas réparti dans la maison de la ruse et de la finesse par hasard, avait bien vu les mouvements du Gryffondor. Il avait déjà surpris quelques regards depuis le début d'année. Enrick commençait à comprendre doucement l'inclination d'Antioche. Les, de plus en plus fréquents, frôlements impromptus du Gryffondor étaient une importante indication. Le Baron était à la fois gêné et… intrigué. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'un autre homme puisse être intéressé par lui. Le fait que deux hommes ou deux femmes soient en couple était très bien toléré dans le monde magique. L'amour étant une question de sentiment, d'âme et de magie. Aussi Enrick n'était d'un premier abord pas complétement réfractaire à l'approche d'Antioche. Le Baron était même flatté qu'un homme si beau et si populaire s'intéressât à lui. Antioche était bien fait de sa personne, bien que plus petit qu'Enrick, il était plus massif, plus dense. Son regard chocolat brillait d'espièglerie et d'enthousiasme. Le Baron était loin d'y être insensible.

Le cours de soin se passa bien, ne se voyant pas rabroué, Antioche continua son approche tactile et ses regards appuyés. Il attendit que tous les autres partent pour s'approcher de l'objet de ses pensées. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se lança :

\- Enrick… euh… Accepterais-tu de…. venir à Pré-au-lard… demain… avec moi ?

Le Baron eut un sourire tendre devant le bafouillage de son vis-à-vis. Enrick était confus, étrangement, il avait envie d'accepter. Depuis quelques mois, il tournait en rond, n'arrivant pas à faire le deuil de ses sentiments pour Helena. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait idéalisé un béguin d'enfant et qu'il s'y était accroché n'ayant rien d'autre. Pour la première fois que quelqu'un lui montrait de l'intérêt (Et qu'il s'en rendait compte), Enrick avait envie de lâcher prise. Juste une fois.

\- Euh… d'accord… devant l'horloge… à 9h ?

Antioche, légèrement tétanique de surprise, acquiesça de la tête.

-oOo-

La nuit fut compliquée pour les deux sorciers, chacun anticipant la sortie du lendemain. Antioche ne croyait pas en sa chance, jamais il n'avait eu l'espoir qu'Enrick accepte. De son côté le Baron doutait. N'ayant réellement jamais eut de relation amoureuse, il avait peur d'avoir mal interprété les intentions d'Antioche. Malgré ses inquiétudes, le peu qu'il connaissait d'Antioche lui plaisait beaucoup.

Le jour à la fois tant attendu et tant craint arriva. Et tout se passa magnifiquement bien. Après un léger moment de gène, ils descendirent au village. Pendant le trajet, ils parlèrent de DCFM, une matière qui les passionnait tous deux. La discussion était fluide et l'échange naturel.

Après quelques achats indispensables, ils allèrent boire un verre aux trois balais. Enrick se rendit compte, qu'ils ne parlaient plus depuis quelques minutes, le regard perdu dans celui d'Antioche. Le Baron ne comprenait pas, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça, pas même avec Helena. Depuis plusieurs minutes, il était hypnotisé par les lèvres d'Antioche qui laissait échapper des choses si intéressants. Pour la première fois, Enrick avait envie d'embrasser quelqu'un. Antioche.

Le regard du Serpentard rendait Antioche tout chose. Quand il était en situation de stress, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler sans discontinuer.

Voyant que son vis-à-vis, nerveux, partait en logorrhée verbale, Enrick pensa à une technique pour le stopper. Prouvant ainsi que le courage n'était pas l'apanage des Gryffondors, le Baron posa ses lèvres sur celles, douces, d'Antioche.

Ce dernier fut coupé dans son élan par la divine caresse. La réalité des lèvres d'Enrick sur les siennes peinait à atteindre son cerveau. Le baiser ne dura que quelque seconde, cependant il changea tout.

Car si Enrick n'avait pas trouvé une personne à aimer. Il serait devenu amer et aurait pourchassé Helena afin de la tuer. Puis voyant son geste se serait suicidé, devenant ainsi le Baron Sanglant.

Ce destin ne verra jamais le jour car une Poufsouffle trop fouineuse et un Gryffondor amoureux avaient changer l'histoire.

FIN

J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience.


End file.
